Lazo rojo
by Ranm.a.lways.OCD
Summary: Como un banderazo de salida, el lazo rojo fue la señal.


**Disclaimer: Kaichou wa Maid-sama!, su trama y sus personajes pertenecen a Fujiwara Hiro.**

Advertencia: Ligerísimo, apenas perceptible spoiler del manga.

* * *

><p>"<em>...Ayuzawa es mía..."<br>manga, capítulo 64_

.

.

.

.

.

El lazo rojo cayendo al suelo desde su cuello fue la única advertencia de lo que pasaría entre nosotros por el resto de aquella noche inolvidable…

Vi cómo sus aterciopeladas mejillas se tornaban carmesíes, casi tan encendidas como la corbata de moño que su mano temblorosa había deshecho rápidamente. Ella, en una muestra de encantadora vergüenza, agachó la cabeza haciendo que el fleco largo le cubriera los ojos.

No podía ver aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos del color de la miel, pero si pude escuchar su tierna e insegura voz cuando pronunció, casi en un susurro, las palabras que quedarían grabadas a fuego en mi memoria para siempre.

- Te deseo, estúpido alienígena pervertido.

Me congelé por un momento y luego el calor recorrió mi espalda en oleadas hormigueantes. A pesar de que sentía mi garganta cerrarse por los nervios, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para contestarle con una voz confiada y bromista, como siempre hacía.

- Eres muy cruel Misa-chan – dije, insinuando una sonrisa ladeada en mi voz y acercándome con pasos lentos y largos.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo levanté. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi sus ojos cristalinos, sus labios temblorosos y sus cejas tensas.

Esta era la persona de la que me había enamorado. La mujer fuerte y la chica inocente. Que peleaba con quien quería dañarla, se defendía de los que intentaban humillarla, gritaba y maldecía como el mejor marinero y manejaba una escuela entera con puño de hierro con la misma facilidad con la que se ruborizaba ante una caricia mía. Mi indomable kaichou. Mi servil maid. Mi amada novia.

La besé con infinita ternura saboreando con mis labios la suavidad de los suyos y con mis manos el calor de su adorable sonrojo.

- Te amo, Ayuzawa.

Era la certeza más absoluta que existía en mi vida. Si no estaba seguro de mi futuro, de lo que tendría que afrontar en Miyabigaoka, de lo que sucedería con mi hermano e incluso de lo que ella sentía por mí, al menos esto lo sabía sin lugar a dudas porque lo sentía en lo más profundo de mi alma: yo amaba a Ayuzawa Misaki más de lo que amaría jamás a nada ni a nadie.

Ella se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies cubiertos con las medias del uniforme de Seika y enredó sus brazos en torno a mi cuello, profundizando el beso por su cuenta.

- Yo te odio.

Un relámpago de luz cálida me atravesó. ¿Qué había pensado hacía un segundo? ¿Qué no podía estar seguro de lo que ella sentía por mí? Había sido un absurdo, porque Maid-sama podía decir lo que quisiera, pero yo jamás dudaría del mensaje que me enviaban sus ojos sinceros, su sonrisa confiada y las caricias amorosas que me daba. Solo a mí.

Lentamente deslicé mis manos de su cara a sus hombros para empujar fuera el saco de su uniforme. Ella bajó los brazos permitiendo que la prenda saliera y su respiración se agitó.

Su dulce aliento me golpeo, nublando a medias mi raciocinio. Si quería detenerme ese era el momento. No lo hizo.

Dejé caer el saco, me quedé mirándola y ella a mí. Ella me miraba completamente seria intentando, aún en ese momento, disimular sus emociones aferrándose al orgullo que había forjado como presidente del consejo estudiantil. Pero yo la conocía y leía esas pequeñas señales que pasarían inadvertidas para cualquier otra persona: los ojos brillantes y cálidos y cómo se mordía el labio inferior de vez en vez, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Me acerqué de nuevo, dejando un centímetro de espacio entre mi cuerpo y el de ella, sintiendo como el calor que irradiaba me envolvía poco a poco y como el ambiente a nuestro alrededor se cargaba de electricidad.

En un movimiento pasé un brazo por su espalda y otro por detrás de sus rodillas para cargarla, como una niña pequeña. Era tan ligera y esbelta que parecía que estuviera cargando un edredón de plumas en vez de una chica.

Entramos de esa manera a mi habitación. El exterior se apreciaba claramente a través de la pared acristalada pero no me molesté en correr las cortinas. El sol se había ocultado y la tarde se teñía de tonos violetas y azulados antes de ser cubierta por la oscuridad estrellada de la noche.

Deposité a mi amada con sumo cuidado en un lado de la cama y me senté junto a ella, en el borde, mientras encendía la lámpara de noche. Su cabello negro desordenado sobre las almohadas blancas hacia un contraste perfecto.

Ella no lo sabía, pero me robaba el aliento en los momentos más inesperados, justo como ahora. Recostada con plena confianza en mi cama, mirándome con la seguridad de que nada malo pasaría mientras estuviéramos juntos. Me incliné sobre ella para besarla suavemente, comenzando poco a poco. Ella subió sus delicadas manos a mi cuello y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa negra de mi nuevo uniforme al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi pecho y mi abdomen. Hice lo propio con su camisa dejando al descubierto el sostén negro y su abdomen plano. Después alcance el cierre de la falda tableada y lo abrí para poder sacarla por sus piernas largas, mientras miraba atentamente el pequeño bikini negro que hacía juego con el sujetador.

¿Podía haber algo más hermoso que Ayuzawa Misaki, vestida únicamente con provocativa lencería e inocentes medias de instituto, recostada plácidamente sobre sábanas blancas y con las mejillas encendidas? No, no podía. Era algo incomparable.

La claridad que entraba del exterior era suficiente para apreciar sus formas perfectas, su piel suave y clara contrastando con la poca luz que había en mi habitación. Me incorporé para admirar detenidamente todos sus bellos detalles. Nervioso, extendí la mano y acaricié la suave piel de su abdomen, apenas con las puntas de los dedos. Su piel se erizó y yo sonreí. Palpé y acaricié cada centímetro, jugué alrededor de su ombligo y sobre sus costillas, logrando que soltara una risita algo tensa. Tragué duro y subí un poco más, rozando el borde de su sostén.

Mis dedos avanzaban centímetro a centímetro y en todo momento sentía el corazón latiendo cada vez más aprisa. Avancé mi mano hasta que cubrí por completo una de las eróticas cimas. Presioné, solo un poco, y escuché un muy ligero gemido que hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara por completo.

Estaba a punto de cruzar otra línea. Aún era posible detenerme, si Ayuzawa lo pedía. Con mucho esfuerzo retiraría mi mano, me levantaría e iría a lavarme la cara con agua helada. Lo haría por ella. Porque no quería hacer nada que hiriera a Ayuzawa o nada de lo que ella no estuviera segura. Pero si ella no lo pedía entonces nada me obligaría a apartarme de ella.

La miré fijamente a los ojos entornados y presioné otra vez, un poco más fuerte. Fui obsequiado con un delicioso gemido y una palabra enredada en su aliento entrecortado.

- U... sui...

Era una invitación. Ella no hacía ni el mínimo esfuerzo para detenerme. En cambio, usaba esa linda carita sonrojada y ese tono sensual para destruir lo que me quedaba de autocontrol. Sin poder evitarlo, me incliné sobre ella nuevamente, devorando su dulce boca mientras acariciaba sus pechos con tierna ferocidad.

Ella respondió con el mismo ardor, acariciando atrevidamente mi lengua con la suya y mordiendo mis labios cuando tenía una oportunidad. Enredaba sus ágiles dedos en mi cabello, bajaba las manos y me acariciaba el pecho y los hombros mientras intentaba sacar la camisa que antes había desabotonado.

Con un movimiento rápido terminé de quitarme la camisa y deslicé a Ayuzawa con delicadeza al centro de la cama. Continué con mi labor anterior, alimentando así la hoguera que nos consumía. Sus manos viajaron de mis hombros a mi pecho y descendieron por mi abdomen. Se acercaba peligrosamente a mis pantalones.

Ágilmente desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y bajó el cierre de la bragueta. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero no pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme la cara roja de Ayuzawa justo en ese momento, por haberse atrevido a hacer eso.

El momento cómico, sin embargo, se esfumó tan rápido como llegó, pues casi de inmediato sentí como sus delicados dedos se engarzaban en el borde de mi pantalón y de mi ropa interior al descubierto. La sentí dudar y por un momento pensé que ella finalmente me diría que teníamos que parar, pero mi pregunta no alcanzó a tomar forma cuando sentí un movimiento brusco en la cadera y una repentina brisa fresca acarició mi desnudo cuerpo hasta las rodillas, donde se había quedado el pantalón.

Abrí los ojos y tragué audiblemente. No podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Estaba casi completamente desnudo, a menos de diez centímetros de Ayuzawa quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba vestida solo con dos pequeñas piezas de ardiente lencería, con la cara roja y muy agitada. Tenía que ser un sueño.

Mis labios se separaron con incredulidad cuando noté su mirada especulativa recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo, lento, muy lento. Sentí mi excitación crecer como un violento incendio cuando ella fijó sus bellos ojos en esa parte de mi anatomía que tendría la participación estelar aquella noche. Pensé que no podía sentirme más excitado, agitado y emocionado de lo que ya estaba, pero probé equivocarme cuando ella me miro con ojos radiantes y se humedeció los labios antes de morderse el inferior, prolongadamente.

Esa era otra invitación que no dudé en aceptar. Bajé mi cabeza para capturar sus labios de nuevo, con mayor ferocidad. Estaba medio suspendido sobre su cuerpo, apoyándome con las manos a cada lado de ella, por lo que tenía bastante espacio y una gran oportunidad para acariciarme sin que yo interfiriera. Ella también aprovechó esa situación.

Sus manos tersas subían y bajaban por mi espalda, apretaban mis hombros con apasionada rudeza y me hacían cosquillas en el abdomen de manera sensual. Con cada caricia se acercaba más y más a la zona de peligro. Sabía que ese momento se acercaba y una diminuta parte de mi mente racional deseaba que no llegara, porque sabía perfectamente que si ella me tocaba de esa manera no habría poder alguno en este mundo que lograra detenerme. Ni siquiera la misma Misa-chan. Y ella lo sabía. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y peligrosamente cerca de quemarse.

Un centímetro más cerca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan débil? ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera resistirme a las caricias de esta diabólica mujer? Ya lo sabía. Ella me tenía completamente a su merced. Me controlaba con su mirada arrebatadora como si fuera un simple títere y, bendita fuera, yo no quería recuperar mi libertad.

Un centímetro más cerca. Estaba a punto de cruzar el punto sin retorno. Fijé la vista en su rostro pero ella no me veía. Ella tenía los ojos clavados en sus manos trémulas que estaban a punto de eliminar la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellas y mi miembro endurecido. Su respiración se agitó de nuevo y entonces lo hizo.

El aliento se me atascó en la garganta cuando sentí sus manos tibias y suaves encerrando mi virilidad entre sus dedos. Acariciaba y presionaba con delicadeza. Era una deliciosa tortura.

Su mano delicada y pequeña me encerró con firmeza y después se deslizó de arriba abajo lentamente. Tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y morderme los labios para evitar gritar de placer. Ayuzawa Misaki iba a volverme loco.

- ¿Esta bien... así?

¿Ella lo dudaba? ¿Ella pensaba que podía haber algo mal en eso? ¿Ella no sabía que solo con un roce de su mano en mi mejilla podía ponerme de rodillas?

- Ayuzawa... es perfecto...

Sus caricias se volvieron más confiadas, prolongadas, atrevidas. Levantó un poco su cabeza para alcanzar mis labios. Le devolví el beso con pasión, haciendo que volviera a recostarse. Me acomodé a un lado de ella para tener las manos libres y poder acariciarla como tanto había soñado.

Sus manos no dejaron mi cuerpo y las mías comenzaron a recorrer aquellas curvas sensuales de sus caderas y sus pechos. Me deleité en la fina cintura al tiempo que sorbía con avidez el calido néctar de su boca.

Mi mano izquierda estaba bajo su nuca, acercándola a mí y encerrando en un puño sus sedosos cabellos. La derecha viajaba a placer por su cuerpo, desde sus acaloradas mejillas hasta las perfectas líneas redondas de su trasero y sus muslos cremosos. Su respiración agitada y los ocasionales gemidos que dejaba escapar eran el mejor afrodisíaco que pudiera imaginar.

Deslicé mi mano por debajo del sostén y me estremecí al sentir la cálida carne respondiendo a mi tacto. El pezón se endureció instantáneamente bajo mis dedos y Ayuzawa gimió fuerte. Mis sentidos se enardecieron ante la poco sutil muestra de satisfacción de mi novia.

Necesitaba más. Sin previo aviso, llevé mis dedos al broche de su sostén para soltarlo. El tejido elástico rebotó un momento y después lo retiré de su cuerpo antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

- Usui!

Silencié su queja con un húmedo y profundo beso y con un ligero pellizco en su pezón erguido. La sentí estremecer y respondí de la misma forma. Me incorporé rápidamente y me deshice de las pocas prendas que me quedaban, antes de volver a acostarme junto a ella, enredando su pierna entre las mías y buscando su cuello con mis dientes. La besé, mordí y lamí al mismo tiempo que mi mano derecha bajaba de sus pechos turgentes, acariciando la suave piel de su abdomen, tentando con pasión su delicado vientre hasta llegar a la cálida y suave zona inexplorada hasta entonces.

Contuve el aliento cuando dejé que mis dedos se deslizaran con gentileza por debajo del encaje de su pequeña pantaleta, tocando con dulzura el suave monte de Venus, casi desprovisto de vello. Ella se aferró a mis hombros y se mordió los labios. Yo, en verdad, ya no podía detenerme. Quería más y más de aquel íntimo calor que apenas comenzaba a descubrir entre las piernas de mi novia.

Deslicé la mano entre sus piernas firmes, acariciando el muslo con mis dedos, incitándola a abrir esa ineludible presa sobre mi mano. Ella separó sus largas piernas sólo un poco, pero fue suficiente. Mis dedos se movieron automáticamente para explorar el calor húmedo en la intimidad de Ayuzawa. Ella respingó ante la sorpresa de la sensación y yo trabé mi boca en la de ella.

Estaba seguro de que ella podía sentirme temblar, pero yo no era capaz de darme cuenta de nada excepto de lo indescriptiblemente placentero que era el acariciar con amable firmeza la carne cálida, suave y húmeda de los labios íntimos de Ayuzawa.

Con audacia, deslicé mi dedo medio entre sus labios, palpando tentativamente, vigilando la maravillosa sensación con un parte de mi cerebro y con la otra, la reacción de Ayuzawa. Ella se tensó ligeramente, aceleró su respiración y se mordió el labio inferior, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Parecía que mi cuerpo tenía voluntad propia. Sin hacer caso del atronador latido de mi corazón, me humedecí los labios secos con la lengua y deslicé, suave pero profundamente, mi dedo dentro de aquel estrecho canal.

La espalda de Ayuzawa se arqueó sólo un poco, sus ojos se cerraron y de sus labios rojos e hinchados brotó un sonoro gemido. El calor me invadió por todos lados y mi cuerpo se tensó. Espere con frágil paciencia a que ella me diera la pauta y mi esfuerzo tuvo su recompensa.

Ayuzawa se relajó de nuevo entre mis brazos y sus ojos entornados me miraron embelesados. Ella flexionó un poco sus rodillas, apoyando los pies en la cama y separando más los muslos. Eso era más de lo que necesitaba para entender.

Continué con los movimientos suaves, lentos, tan solo explorando. Me fijaba en el lenguaje sin palabras que se dibujaba en la cara de Misa-chan para saber por dónde ir. Más rápido, más despacio. Un poco afuera, más adentro. Recto, ahora en círculos. La expresión de incipiente placer en el rostro de Ayuzawa me incitaba a seguir y me decía que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Retiré mi dedo y la expresión de Misa-chan fue de confusión hasta que se dio cuenta de mi próximo objetivo. Acaricié con suavidad el pequeño botón entre sus pliegues íntimos y su mirada se perdió en el espacio. Era eso lo que yo quería.

Sin ser brusco, sin apresurarme, continué masajeando ese sensible punto de ella, alternando entre caricias suaves como plumas y presión fuerte y algo ruda. Poco a poco su adorable cuerpo comenzó a ponerse cada vez más rígido y su semblante se llenó de la placentera tensión que la recorría entera. Su suave ronroneo ahogado se convirtió en cortos y rápidos gemidos excitados al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba hasta volverse casi superficial. Su mano derecha encerró los cabellos de mi nuca en un puño hasta casi arrancármelos y la izquierda hizo lo mismo pero en la esquina de la almohada bajo su cabeza.

Su clímax se acercaba y yo no quería perderme ni un segundo de ello. No despegué los ojos de su cuerpo y su cara mientras ella se tensaba cada vez más. Noté cómo su rostro se tornaba de un color rojo intenso y su cuerpo entero se cubría de un suave y encantador rubor rosado, su vientre suave se tensó al igual que sus muslos, que se separaron un poco más. Su espalda se arqueó lentamente desde el cuello a las caderas. Su ceño se contrajo como si estuviera preocupada y su boca se abrió completamente en una adorable mueca de placer inconfundible.

Durante un segundo eterno se quedó completamente quieta y en silencio, y de pronto su orgasmo estalló logrando que soltara un grito agudo y quebrado y que sus caderas se convulsionaran rítmicamente contra mi mano. Era la imagen más erótica y hermosa que hubiera tenido la fortuna de admirar.

Retiré mi mano suavemente y la dejé descansar sobre su vientre. Ella se relajó despacio, liberando mis cabellos y recuperando el aliento. Cuando me miró sus ojos brillaban con la dicha del placer recién descubierto y no pude hacer más que sonreírle con la misma felicidad destellando en mi interior.

Sin decir una palabra, su mano recorrió mi abdomen y rozó mi erección, provocando un intenso escalofrío y recordándome que yo no había alcanzado la misa cima de placer que ella. Aunque poco había faltado. Llevarla a su orgasmo por primera vez había sido tan estimulante como su hubiese sido yo el receptor de sus caricias exploradoras.

Me toco con impúdica confianza y yo sonreí ampliamente. Me sumergí en sus pechos con renovado entusiasmo, sintiendo como mi excitación crecía con cada movimiento. Era momento de alcanzar un grado más de intimidad.

Me incorporé y, de rodillas, me posicioné frente a sus piernas cerradas y flexionadas. Sujeté el borde de su pantaleta y la deslicé lentamente por sus blancas e interminables piernas. Le quité las medias una por una, haciéndole cosquillas en los pies desnudos y logrando que ella riera e intentara patearme.

Cuando se quedó quieta le sonreí cálidamente y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Coloqué mis manos sobre sus rodillas y escuché como tragó saliva. Lentamente separé sus rodillas y ella se ruborizó de nuevo intensamente. Yo también trague duro cuando observe su hermoso sexo expuesto ante mí.

Esto era algo completamente fuera de mi entendimiento. No podía alcanzar a comprender como era posible que estuviera a punto de hacer el amor con la fiera indomable que me atormentaba todos los días. ¿O sería más apropiado decir: a la que atormentaba todos los días?

Me acomodé entre sus piernas, dejando que mi cuerpo descansara sobre el de ella con suavidad, sin soltar todo mi peso. El calor de su cuerpo contra el mío me envolvía en cadenas infinitas de emociones nuevas y maravillosas. La sensación de su piel ligeramente húmeda tocando la mía fue como una chispa de fuego cayendo en una pila de madera seca: de inmediato comenzó un incendio.

Nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un beso largo, profundo, apasionado. Sus manos acariciaban cada lugar de mi cuerpo al que tenían acceso y yo hacía lo mismo. Pasaba un largo rato acariciando, presionando y pellizcando sus pechos, logrando que ella se excitara de nuevo. Me demoraba en sus caderas y las incitantes líneas suaves de su trasero. Saboreaba cada segundo que pasaba acariciando sus largos muslos y su espalda perfecta.

Cada vez que rozaba la húmeda calidez de su sexo con mi miembro conteníamos la respiración involuntariamente. Era una sensación electrizante que nos dejaba sin aliento. Yo quería más de ella.

Con suavidad coloqué mi ansiosa erección sobre los pliegues resbaladizos de su vagina. Nuestras respiraciones cobraron nuevos bríos y de pronto mis labios comenzaron a temblar. Ella lo notó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, acariciándome las mejillas y regalándome un tierno beso que ayudaba a calmar mis nervios.

- Usui...

- Mmm? – no podía ni articular una palabra.

- No eres un estúpido alienígena pervertido – no pude sino reír, aun así, fue una risita breve y nerviosa.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Y no te odio – viniendo de mi indomable kaichou era todo un halago. La risa que me salió en esta ocasión estaba llena de ternura.

- Eso lo sé.

La besé de nuevo. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia atrás, enredándose entre mis cabellos hasta alcanzar el nacimiento de ellos, atrayéndome aun más hacia ella. Nos separamos por un momento. Ella iba a decirme algo. El sentimiento era tan nítido, tan palpable entre nosotros que en realidad no necesitaba decirlo para que lo supiera, además era como si lo llevara escrito en la frente. Pero quería escucharlo. Tanto como el aire para respirar, quería escuchar cómo esas dulces palabras dejaban sus labios para mí.

- Usui Takumi... – su delicada voz dándole vida a mi nombre era algo demasiado bello – te amo.

El corazón me dio un vuelco y un escalofrío de puro placer me recorrió el cuerpo. Mi alma gritaba de alegría. Por fin había escuchado esas palabras sin temor de que alguien más lo hiciera. El mundo era un caos, pero dentro de nuestra burbuja privada todo era perfecto y eso era lo que me importaba. Al diablo los miedos, al carajo la espera del momento perfecto. Lo único que volvía perfecto un instante de tiempo era la presencia de Ayuzawa Misaki, y ella estaba aquí. Siempre estaba aquí, dentro de mí, conmigo.

Sus manos volvieron a trazar dibujos por mi pecho y mi espalda. Se detuvieron en mi espalda baja atrayéndome un centímetro hacia ella. Sentí como sus piernas se flexionaron a mis costados, atrapándome entre ellas. Presionaba mi cadera con sus muslos. Sin palabras mi instaba a continuar.

Deslicé mis brazos por debajo de sus hombros y ella enredó los suyos alrededor de mi cuello. Nuestros labios estaban separados por centímetros y nuestros cuerpos se estrechaban uno contra el otro sin dejar pasar ni un susurro de aire entre ellos. El aliento era escaso y éramos presa de la deliciosa tensión que esperaba una liberación.

Con extremo cuidado me introduje en ella. La penetre, centímetro a centímetro, luchando por ir despacio y por respirar. La virgen estrechez de ese canal me estaba volviendo loco. Me era imposible controlar los jadeos que escapaban de mi tensa garganta e incluso temí lastimar a Ayuzawa con la fuerza con la que la estaba apretando.

La miré esperando notar dolor en su preciosa carita roja pero no había rastro de incomodidad en las líneas de su rostro. Únicamente mantenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior, a pesar de lo cual puedo jurar que veía una sonrisa esporádica asomándose en las comisuras de su boca.

El nerviosismo se desvaneció y sólo quedó la pasión y el ansia casi dolorosa de alcanzar el éxtasis dentro de las calidas y húmedas profundidades de su intimidad.

Continué avanzando poco a poco pero algo me detuvo.

- Au! – el pequeño y ahogado gemido de dolor me paralizó como un choque eléctrico. La miré asustado pero debí saber que algo de dolor no detendría a mi inquebrantable kaichou. Ella asintió a la muda pregunta reflejada en mis ojos.

- Está bien. Esto es lo que quiero.

Tragué saliva audiblemente, nada convencido de seguir. Yo había jurado nunca hacerle ni el más mínimo daño. Ella acercó mi rostro al suyo para besarme prolongadamente. Después, sorpresivamente, apartó su boca sólo para alcanzar mi oreja y darme un largo y sensual mordisco. Otra descarga eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo pero esta vez tuvo el efecto inverso.

Continué adentrándome en ella con cuidado. Disfrutando, aun con cierta culpa, de los largos rasguños que Ayuzawa me estaba haciendo en la espalda y del intenso calor que sentía oprimiéndome rudamente el miembro desde todas direcciones. Cuando, por fin, llegué al límite y me detuve, gemí con fuerza, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo, igual que Ayuzawa.

Ella resoplaba un poco, con las mejillas encendidas y el ceño fruncido. Me quedé quieto un minuto y después, con mucho cuidado, me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda, trayendo a Ayuzawa conmigo. Ella jadeó sorprendida y me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se le subían, todavía más, los colores al rostro.

- Cuando estés lista – le ofrecí.

La posición no había cambiado, excepto que ahora ya estaba debajo. Seguía estando dentro de ella y todavía la mantenía abrazada contra mi pecho. Ella me besaba con delirante dulzura mientras ambos recuperábamos un poco del aliento perdido.

De pronto algo cambio. Su cuerpo se relajó y ella suspiró. Sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho y ella se incorporó sobre mí, irguiendo la espalda completamente.

Tuve que apretar los puños, morderme los labios, recitar mentalmente una receta de pastel y pensar en un conejo gigante para no estallar en ese mismo instante ante la soberbia visión que contemplaba.

Ayuzawa Misaki, montada a horcajadas sobre mí, con el cabello un poco revuelto, hermosamente sonrojada, completamente desnuda, con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo perfecto y brillando sutilmente a la luz dorada de la pequeña lámpara.

¿Cómo la idea del paraíso puede cambiar tan radicalmente en un segundo? Sin poder contenerme, recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, intentando memorizar la sensación única de su piel bajo mis dedos. La toqué lleno de fiero deseo, desde los muslos abiertos, subiendo por sus caderas y su cintura hasta detenerme en sus pechos, del tamaño exacto de las palmas de mis manos.

Ella gimió y sujetó mis manos con las suyas, para que no pudiera dejar de tocar sus cimas sensibles. Como en un sueño, ella comenzó a moverse lentamente. Me quedé quieto, dejando que ella marcara el ritmo poco a poco. Mis manos continuaban masajeando sus pechos y jugando con sus pezones, rozándolos, pellizcándolos. Mis ojos seguían absorbiendo cada detalle de su imagen.

Ella jadeaba al tiempo que aceleraba el ritmo. Dejó caer sus manos y sus brazos colgaron flojos a sus costados. Seguí torturando sus pechos un poco más y después bajé una de mis manos, para acariciar con el pulgar su clítoris hinchado y expuesto. Ella gritó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aceleró un poco más.

La sensación de Ayuzawa, resbaladiza y caliente, deslizándose de arriba abajo sobre mi sensible erección era, simplemente, perfecta. No podía imaginar una sensación más increíblemente deliciosa y sublime que aquella. Sentía el sudor perlando mi frente, mi pecho y mi espalda. Despacio, mi cuerpo se tensaba, empujándome más y más al borde del orgasmo.

Un nuevo grito. Más rápido. Coloqué ambas manos sobre su cintura para ayudarla a mantener el ritmo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y sentí el fuego arrasando con mi cordura.

Miré sus hermosos pechos, rebotando ligeramente con el rápido movimiento. Eran maravillosos, excitantes; no muy grandes, no muy pequeños. El tamaño, la consistencia y la forma perfecta, coronados con bellos, ardientes y erguidos pezones rosados. Tenía que saborearlos de nuevo.

Me incorporé y quedé sentado con un rápido movimiento. Envolví su cintura con mis brazos y trabé la boca sobre aquellos pechos delirantes. Sabían a suavidad, a calor, a febril deseo. Ella gritó de nuevo y enredó sus dedos entre mis cabellos sin dejar de moverse rápidamente. ¡Dios! Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Giré otra vez, rápidamente. La dejé de nuevo aprisionada entre mi cuerpo y la cama. Ya no podía contenerme, era demasiado.

Mi cadera se movía con un ritmo compulsivo sobre ella. La penetraba con una fuerza ruda, por lo cual no escuché una sola queja. Ambos gemíamos y jadeábamos incontrolablemente. Cambié mi ángulo ligeramente para rozar su clítoris en cada dura embestida. Ella entrelazó sus piernas sobre mi espalda y yo perdí la cabeza.

La embestí una, dos veces más. Entonces ella se tensó, arqueó la espalda y casi me estranguló con sus brazos en mi cuello. La vi cerrar los ojos con fuerza y echar la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta en un gemido, antes de escuchar el grito que le arrancó el intenso orgasmo.

Las fuertes y rítmicas contracciones de su vagina presionando mi duro miembro fueron lo último que pude soportar. Con un grito ronco y quebrado me aferré a sus hombros y enterré mi cara en su cuello. Me sentí temblar de pies a cabeza y entonces eyaculé con fuerza dentro de ella cuando el orgasmo me golpeó, demoledor e inolvidable. Las sensaciones en mi cuerpo fluctuaban inconstantes entre lo glorioso y lo celestial.

Aún temblando, me separé de ella sólo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes. Con el poco aliento que me quedaba pronuncié tres sencillas palabras.

- Te amo, Misaki.

Ella no dijo nada. Una pequeña lágrima como de cristal se deslizó hacia la almohada. Me sonrió con los labios y también con los ojos. Con esos ojos que eran dulces y dorados como la miel... cálidos y brillantes como la luz del sol.

Atrajo mi cabeza hacia ella y me besó la frente. Después hizo que me recostara sobre su pecho suavemente. Nos quedamos así, sin preocuparnos de contar el tiempo. El sonido de su corazón latiendo era tan bello, acompasado, tranquilizante. Deseé congelar el tiempo para poder permanecer así eternamente.

- Te amo, Takumi.

Sentí un repentino calor en las mejillas y sonreí. Después de unos segundos ella se echó a reír bajito.

- No se si podré acostumbrarme... Usui Takumi.

Felizmente, acompañé sus risas.

- No hay prisa.

Me acomodé a su lado para abrazarla y nos besamos de nuevo. Suave, tierno.

Por esa noche no habría nada más que nosotros, entrelazados en cuerpo y alma. No habría Seika o Miyabigaoka. No habría hermano, madre, hermana o Sanshita-kun. No habría kaichou, maid o alien pervertido.

Solo seríamos nosotros, Ayuzawa Misaki y Usui Takumi. Amándonos como si no hubiera un mañana por venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :)<br>Tal vez suba un POV Ayuzawa, hasta entonces el status es Completo.**

**Review?**


End file.
